harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin (AP)
Jin is one of the ten male marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is also featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Castanet's only doctor, Jin works at the clinic in Harmonica Town with his grandmother Irene. Until you ring the Blue Bell, Jin will not be abe to return to Castanet. When you do, Jin will return to the island by boat and will be there to stay. The hard working doctor will often stay at the Clinic upon his return to the island, and doesn't stray far from the Clinic even on his days off. Jin often expresses worry about your character's health when you talk to him, as he doesn't want to see you at the Clinic. Like Anissa, he prefers healthy foods and cares about others, especially those that are important to him. He is incredibly easy to befriend as you can buy medicine from the Clinic which will score you some of the biggest heart points. If you're strapped for cash, Jin also loves herbs and flowers. 'Gifts' Loves Shining Honey, Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Buckwheat Flour, Pontata Root, Royal Jelly, Cold Medicine, Bodigizer XL, Remedy, Green Tea, Herb Tea, Herb Bread, Herb Cookies, Pickled Vegetables, Vegetable Juice, Mint Ice Cream. Likes ''' Hyacinth, Lavender, Fugue Mushroom, Blue Herb, Oyster, Perfect Honey, Perfect Tea Leaves, Strawberry Milk. '''Dislikes Cocktails, Failed Dishes, Junk. 'Marriage Requirements' You must wait until you ring the Blue Bell in the main story of the game. Jin will then return by boat to Castanet and will stay permanently. At this point, you can start to court Jin. You will need to build Jin's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Jin will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Jin will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. thumb|250px|right Jin has come by to see how you're feeling. Even though you're not sick, Jin's bought some Cold Medicine, just in case! He hopes that you'll appreciate the gift, and will ask if you'd like to take it. If you accept, Jin will be pleased, and you will receive Cold Medicine. If you turn down his gift, Jin will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Cold Medicine is a good gift for Jin, and can be regifted to him for heart points. Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Jin coming to bring you another gift. thumb|250px|right Jin will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Jin remembered that you often go to the mine, and has come to give you more medicine. He will offer you a gift, saying that the mine can be dangerous and it's great to be prepared. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept his gift, Jin will be pleased. If you decline his present, Jin will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) When Jin has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. thumb|250px|right|Dinner with Jin. After getting Jin to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Jin wants to go on a date with you. If you're free, Jin asks to have dinner with you. If you accept, Jin will ask you to meet him at the Brass Bar at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Jin. Meet Jin inside the Brass Bar at 16:00, and don't be late! Jin is immediately concerned about your health, and asks if you're takin care of yourself. To relieve his worries answer with "Of Course!" Answering postivetly will make the date go further. Jin is happy to hear that you're healthy, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Jin up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Jin for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Jin and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right|Jin's love confession. Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Jin will meet you there. Jin has had nothing but you in mind lately. In fact, he can't even sleep because he doesn't know how you feel about him! Jin wants to know what your opinion of him is. He asks you what your feelings are. If you wish to continue courting Jin, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Jin being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Jin or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Jin, he will be very upset the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Jin's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Jin's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Jin not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Jin's proposal event. Find Jin during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Jin will begin confessing his love for you. Jin wants you by his side, always. You are very important to him, and of course he wants to marry you. After his words, you will be prompted to give an option, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|250px|right|Jin's wedding ceremony. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Jin, your children have three personality possibilities: Fiery, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Romantic pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Jin. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Jin's children will always have hair that is a black, and eyes that are purple/grey. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Anissa will be the one to marry Jin if you do not. Getting the two married off will allow you to see their child Van in game as well. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Jin to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Anissa. Anissa and Jin must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Yellow Bell to unlock Anissa, and ring the Blue Bell in order for Jin to be unlocked. 4 Heart Rival Event Jin and Anissa's first even will take part at Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. The Clinic must be open so it cannot be a Sunday. thumb|250px|right Anissa has come to the clinic looking for Irene, Jin says that Irene is out and asks if he can do anything for her. Anissa says she'll come back later, but Jin says he wants to look at her, because she's looking pale! After some convincing, Anissa agrees to be looked at. She says that Jin is so persistant, and that she's fine. Jin says he's persistant because he cares about her, which causes Aniss to leave blushing. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Jin/Anissa must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Anissa will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Jin. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Anissa to persue her crush. If you want to marry Jin yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Anissa will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Jin (not Anissa), and he will come to your house asking about Anissa. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) Watch all of the previous heart events with Jin and Anissa, and have them at 7 hearts (depending on the gender you play as). The final event takes place in Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. thumb|250px|right|Jin proposes. Jin isn't feeling well, and Anissa has come to see how he's feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in awhile. Anissa has made soup, and Jin makes a comment that Anissa seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Jin says he wants Anissa to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Jin means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Jin and Anissa will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Jin and Anissa asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Jin and Anissa get married. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Anissa and Jin's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Anissa and Jin's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Jin and Anissa get married, Anissa will move into Choral Clinic and live with Jin and Irene. Both Jin and Anissa can now both be easily found in Harmonica Town. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Jin and Anissa will give birth to a baby boy named Van. To see Van's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Van will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Jin and Anissa do not get married. Random Events Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Male